Akatsuki Computer Days
by Un.Kailsy.Yeah
Summary: Deidara gets the Akatuski a computer and informs them of all the cool things they could do with the internet!


Gah! First chapter. Haha. This one is just sort of summarizing everything. It's not that interesting. So yeah.

I promise it'll get better. X3 So yeah.

I don't own any Akatsuki or Quizilla or the Quiz(which it "Whats your true eye color? by princessrita91.)

* * *

Sasori looked questionably at his blonde friend. "A…conputear?" He asked. The red head had no idea what this weird contraption sitting in front of him was. Deidara nearly giggled at how cutely he pronounced it.

"No-no. Computer…_com-pu-ter," _he emphasized for him, "With an internet connection. So we could like…take quizzes online and have chat rooms with people!" Sasori stared blankly at him. "Here, I'll show you my results for…an eye color quiz!" Deidara clicked on Word and brought up a folder titled 'Deidara's Quizzes' and opened the one, of course, titled 'True Eye Color.' Sasori read the results aloud.

"Your true eye color is green.  
Nature is streaming out from your eyes and you love the spring. When its summer you should go under a tree and begin to think about, if people could let the nature be like it is and stopping to destroy it." When he finished, he looked at Deidara, confused. "I don't get it…your eye color is blue.."

"But…that's my **true **eye color...Here! You try!" Deidara jumped in the chair and typed furiously to bring up Quizilla. After opening a quiz titled 'What Is Your True Eye Color?' he stood and shoved Sasori down into the chair. The auburn haired male shifted his weight uncomfortably until settled and scanned the questions, reading them aloud as he did with Deidara's results.

"Favorite color? Red. Oh and black!" he checked both and moved on, "Four words…Blood, Fire, Graveyard, Tear." He proceeded checking the ones he read. "Oh my god," he snickered. "You and your best friend have some plans to do something on Saturday. What would it be?" He was cracking up as he let himself answer 'Watching TV.' "Pick a name I like? I hate them all!" Reluctantly, he chose 'Margarita.' "Uhh…give me one reason I love my boyfriend?…You are his fire inside his heart. He is your water in your blood….Sure, why not?" He sent in the results and read them aloud, "Your true eye color is red.  
Pain and suffer? Is your life so bad? If so then I ask why? You have the answer, you know why your life is bad and dont close yourself because of that. Give your life another chance and you will see that your life has just startedWha to bloom. Make friends, live happily when you have the chance, its your life and you shouldnt waste it away because you say your life its bad." Deidara squealed.

"That's almost JUST like you!!!" Sasori muttered a thanks, slightly aggravated at being labeled that way. "Now you should do it like I did. See?"

Document;

1) Whats your fav color? White; **Blue; Silver; **Red; Black; Yellow; Pink; Lime Green; Royal Purple; Gold

2) Pick four words **Sky; Friend; **Castle; Graveyard; Ocean; **Silly; Monkey; **Blood; Fire; Tear

3) You and your bestfriend have some plans to do something on saturday What would it be? Go to a saloon; Motorcross!!!; **Party!!!!! Yay **Be home at my friends house and watch tv; Be home at my house, throw my parents out and do something very funny stuff.; Dont know

4)Pick a name that you like. Amelia; Didrik; Richard; Irene; Ulrik; Hillary; Marie; Michael; **Emma;** Margarita

5)Give me one reason for that I love my boyfriend. Because you love him and he loves you; He gave you a nice ring at Christmas; He kissed you at the cinema when you two was there and looked at "Friday"; You trust him with your heart He is your soul, your heart beat and he is only in your mind; You sings for him when he is with you.; I can hear your nice voice in the wind.; He gave you a beautiful red rose at the valentines day and kissed you right infront that boy who is flirting with you.; You are his fire inside his heart. He is your water in your blood.; **Because its faith. Its written in the stars **

-End of Document

"Easy enough, right? Bold your answers!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Whatever. This is so stupid." He stormed from the room.

"GUESS I'LL JUST GO TELL ITACHI-SAN THEN! BYE DANNA!!" Deidara shouted and veered from the room before he bombarded back. Sasori enviously clenched his fists. He really did like it, but he _couldn't_ admit it

* * *

Yeah, yeah. This first chapter was hard to follow with too many words but it'll be a lot easier from here on out, I swear x3 I'm not putting the questions, just the results for each. You'll see, but I'm having SO much fun writing this xD 


End file.
